leapfrogfandomcom-20200214-history
Code Word Caper/Transcript
This is a transcript of the video ''Code Word Caper''. Arrival at the Factory (As the video begins, we see an aerial view of Alphaville. A letter O is hanging, then reveals Professor Quigley in a helicopter, named Phonics Flyer, holding the O and singing) Professor Quigley: The O says "o" The O says "o" Every letter makes a sound The O says "o" (Professor Quigley then presses a red button, which unleashes a letter R, which goes next to the O and then sings) Professor Quigley: The R says "r" The R says "r" Every letter makes a sound The R says "r" (shows Mr. Frog, on the rooftop of a new factory, waves two flags) Mr. Frog: Drop 'em, Professor! (Professor Quigley drops the O and R) Huh? Whoa! (Upon the O and R landing, dust appears, making Professor Quigley cough. When the dust clears, the letters to THE COMPLEX WORDS COMPLEX appear) Sign Letters: (singing) COMPLEX WORDS COMPLEX. Professor Quigley: Simply spectacular, isn't it, Mr. Frog? Mr. Frog: Yes indeed, Professor. Complex words are so much fun! Professor Quigley: I can't wait to start putting letters together to make complex words! They're some of my favorite words in the world! (Mr. Frog and Professor Quigley put on their hats and get their canes out, and they start dancing and singing, like they're putting on a show) Mr. Frog: Here at the Complex Words Complex... Professor Quigley: ...making words is easy as it gets! Mr. Frog: We're gonna take some letters... Professor Quigley: ...and put them together... Mr. Frog: ...mix 'em all around... Professor Quigley: ...and create some brand new sounds... Mr. Frog and Professor Quigley: ...here at the Complex Words Complex! (then they take their hats off and put their canes away, and they start marching) Mr. Frog: I am so excited about our new factory! Professor Quigley: That makes two of us! Mr. Frog: I'd say that makes one, two, three, four, five of us! Look! The kids have just arrived! (Down on the ground, the Frog Kids discover the brand new phonics factory) Lily: Complex Words Complex? Tad: Com-plex? That sounds hard. (Mr. Frog and Professor Quigley exit the factory) Professor Quigley: No, not at all. Not when you know the secrets, Tad. Complex words have letters that just make different sounds when they're put together! Mr. Frog: And these secrets are exactly what we want to show you today. The Tour (Mr. Frog, Professor Quigley, Leap, Lily, and Tad enter the factory) Leap: Wow! Tad: Awesome! Lily: Look at that! Professor Quigley: Welcome to the super-duper state of the art... Complex Words Complex! With my marvelous machines, anyone can make complex words! And talk about high-tech, if you ever need help when I'm not around, just say the word, "Help". Absent Professor Quigley: Help, what is seems to be the problem? Professor Quigley: This is my patented "Absent Professor Device." Absent Professor Quigley: Far better than the original, don't you think? Professor Quigley: Hey, I built you! Absent Professor Quigley: But I'm smarter! Professor Quigley: Well, you kids get the idea. Mr. Frog: Come on, everyone! (The Frog Kids walking with Professor Quigley and Dad. Fade transition to Quigley with the Websley Alphabet Book.) Professor Quigley: '''Tell me, Tad, how many letters are in the alphabet? '''Tad: There are 26 letters. Professor Quigley: Yes indeedy! Twenty-six letters. But did you know that in the English language there are more than 26 different sounds? Many more! Tad: Same letters but different sounds? That's crazy! Professor Quigley: Ha ha ha! Heh! That's why some words are complex words! And Tad, do you remember when we made the vowels all sticky so they can hold words together? (cut to Tad, with a curious face, while Leap and Lily have happy faces) Well, the vowels can do something else really cool! They can make other sounds like in one of my favorite songs! New Vowel Sounds (All Vowels exit the building and say their two sounds) Professor Quigley: (sings) They're A, E, I, O, U. They're the vowels, they're the glue, {he holds each five vowels up} and each of them makes two sounds, together they make new sounds! {Lily, Leap, and Tad all get surprised} A: A says Ah and A says Ay Leap, Lily and Tad: Hooray! E: E says Eh and E says E Leap, Lily and Tad: '''Whoopee! '''I: I says Ih and I says I Lily and Tad: Oh Hi! O: O says Aw and O says Oh Leap, Lily and Tad: '''Whoa! '''U: U says "Uh" and U says U Lily: So cute! (Professor Quigley shows the final vowel) Professor Quigley: And sometimes Y will join the team, it doesn't like to stay too clean. (The Kids watches the vowel Y) Y: Yuh, E, I! Tad: Uh oh! Lily: Oh my! The Six Vowels: (singing) We're A, E, I, O, U, and Y! We're the vowels and here is why, we're very sticky, very sticky, sticky icky letters! Silent E Machine Professor Quigley: To show you a new way of using the vowels, let me introduce you... to my amazing Silent E Machine. (The Frog Kids walking with Professor Quigley to the Silent E Machine) Leap: What makes it so amazing? Professor Quigley: I thought you never asked. This marvelous machine builds words that end with a Silent E. Tad: That's cool! So what does a Silent E do? (Professor Quigley reaches to his left pocket in his pocket was a Silent E letter) Professor Quigley: Well, Tad, let's say you started with the word TAP. Can you sound that out for me? Tad: That's an easy one! TAP. T-A-P. TAP. Professor Quigley: Good! Now what happens when you say this word? (Professor Quigley put Silent E in the word) Tad: Um... I know! T-A-P-E. "Tap-eh!" Professor Quigley: Well, it looks like "Tap-eh". But, this is a Silent E. And when we put it at the end of the word, the Silent E makes the other vowel say its name. Tad: Okay. It's TAP. We know that. But when the silent E comes at the end of the word... there it is, the Silent E makes the other vowel say its name. Um... the other vowel? Okay, (the vowels on the screen), the vowels are A, E, I, O and U and sometimes Y. The other vowel is the A. So that's T-AY-P. TAPE! Professor Quigley: TAPE! That's correct, my boy! Tad: Professor, where'd you get that cool Silent E? Professor Quigley: Right from my very own Silent E Machine! (Professor Quigley walks and pick up a bucket of Es and going to a tube and turn into lots of silent Es, showing them a blueprint of the Silent E Machine). Professor Quigley: It's a machine that literally takes their voice away. Tad: Professor, where do all their voices go? Professor Quigley: All the voices go straight to a high security area along with my patented Revoicerator. It's a machine that puts the voices back in the E's if we ever need to. Come on, Tad! Let's make some words. (the "Silent E" song starts) Professor Quigley: Silent E makes the first vowel say it's name Take CAP and E, and you got CAPE C-A-P-E The A says it's name, you got CAPE (Professor Quigley push the green button says "GO" then the letters CAP) C-A-P (the silent E goes down the tube) C-A-P-E (The Frog Kids dancing and the word CAPE moves into on the conveyor belt) Leap: Now let's see the letter E. P-E-T (the silent E goes down the tube) P-E-T-E Professor Quigley: Give this one a try with the letter I. (Professor Quigley shows the letter I) H-I-D (the silent E goes down the tube) H-I-D-E Tad: Wait, wait, I know, let's try the letter O Lily: Okay. H-O-P (the silent E goes down the tube) H-O-P-E Lily: Now let's cue the Letter U (shows the letter U) C-U-T (the silent E goes down the tube) C-U-T-E (The Frog Kids dancing and the word CUTE moves into on the conveyor belt) Leap: Silent E makes the first vowel say it's name Take TAP and E, and you got TAPE T-A-P-E The A says it's name, you've got TAPE Silent E makes the first vowel say it's name Take DIM and E, and you got DIME D-I-M-E The I says it's name, you've got DIME. Lily and Tad: If it ends with Silent E and there's a letter in between... Tad: The first vowel says it's name. Leap: Silent E makes the first vowel say it's name Take NOT and E, and you got NOTE N-O-T-E The O says it's name, you've got NOTE. Silent E makes the first vowel say it's name Take CUT and E, and you got CUTE C-U-T-E The U says it's name, you've got CUTE. Lily and Tad: If it ends with Silent E and there's a letter in between... Tad: The first vowel says it's name. Mr. Websley Loses His Voice Mr. Websley: (arrives) Cut, cut, cut! Tad: Mr. Websley, you're saying "cut, cut, cut", but I think you meant "cute, cute, cute". Mr. Websley: WHAT?! Ah, the complex words! (enter Dad and Quigley) You're not going to ask me to publish a book about Complex Words, are you? Mr. Frog: Why, uh, yes, sir. (Mr. Frog walked to Mr. Websley and explaining the kids) Mr. Frog: Now that the children learned Simple Words at the words factory... Mr. Websley: Precisely, my point Frog, once kids learn their ABCs and simple words, the rest is quack quack easy! Mr. Frog: But, sir, children really need to understand sounding out complex words. Mr. Websley: Quack! Balder-dash! There is absolutely nothing complex about complex words. I'll be waiting to have something really important to talk about... (suddenly, his phone rings) Mr. Websley: Quack. This better be important. Professor Quigley: Well, I guess we could turn the Complex Words Complex into a shopping mall or something. Mr. Frog: No Professor. Complex words are far too important to give up now. Kids, Professor and I need our time to come up with a plan. We'll be right back. (Mr. Frog and Professor Quigley leave) Mr. Websley: You two go ahead, but I'm not going to change my mind. Leap: We've got to do something. Lily: Yes We've got to do something Tad: And I know there's something we've got to do! You've just got to see how this Machine works Mr. Websley. Right....this....way Mr. Websley: '''Tad Please. This looks very uh... interesting but I've got real business to take care of alright. '''Leap: Look Mr. Websley, We've got this machine turns E's into Silent E's, and it actually does take their sound away! Watch! I can do it with my eyes closed! (accidentally hits the GO button which makes Mr. Websley get sucked into a tube, making the Frog Kids shocked) Whoops! Tad: Uh oh! Lily: Something tells me you should have looked, Leap. (a screen shows Mr. Websley on a conveyor belt, and comes out of the machine) Lily: Are you alright, sir? (Mr. Websley tries to speak, but nobody can hear him) Oh no! He's lost his voice! Leap: Silenced! By the Silent E machine. Tad: Dad and the Professor will know what to do. Leap: Where are they? We need help. Absent-Minded Professor Quigley: Help, what seems to be the problem? Tad: Ah, good. It is the Absent Professor. Absent-Minded Professor Quigley: Help, what seems to be the problem? Lily: We made Mr. Websley...lose his voice! Leap: You just gotta fix it. Before he loses something else! (Mr. Websley runs around the circles) Lily: Yeah. Like his temper. (Tad laughs) Absent-Minded Professor Quigley: If you or one of your party has lost his voice in the Silent E Machine, touch my left hand. If you would like ice cream, touch my right hand. Tad: (tries to reach for the right hand) Oh, oh. Right....Hand! (Mr. Websley touches the left hand) Spelling the word BAKE Absent-Minded Professor Quigley: Just go to the Revoicerator to claim any and all voices. All You need is the audio access code to unlock it. Today's audio access code is..... (a speaker comes out) Speaker: BAKE, SHUT, WAIT. Leap: It's some kind of word puzzle isn't it? Lily: BAKE, SHUT. Tad: WAIT. Leap: BAKE. Lily: SHUT. Tad: WAIT. Tad: That won't be too hard to remember. I hope so. Leap: We'd better write them down. Tad: Oh Oh, Let me write the Words. Okay the First word is BAKE. I think that's a silent E word. Silent E Machine, do your stuff. (letters B, A and K come out) Tad: B-b-b-b, Aah, K. Bak? Wait wait wait. For BAKE, we need to make the Vowel say it's name with the silent E. (a silent E arrives) A''': Ay '''Tad: Great! B-A-K-E. BAKE. Buh Ay Kuh and the silent E at the end makes BAKE. (Tad shoves the word into his backpack) CH, SH and TH words Lily: Don't worry Mr. Websley. We'll get to the other words. Leap: The audio access code is BAKE, SHUT, WAIT. Your next word is "SHUT", Tad. Tad: Sh-ut, I don't know how to make the "Shh" sound. I think I need some help! Absent-Minded Professor Quigley: Help, what is seems to be the problem? Lily: We need to build the second word, SHUT. Tad: Yeah But how do I write the shh sound Absent-Minded Professor Quigley: For that type of complex word, please visit my next Complex Word Machine. Just take a left, then two rights. Glad to be of help. Lily: Hey, where's Mr. Websley? Leap: There! (Mr. Websley runs to the next machine) Tad: Wow! Look at him Go. Leap: I guess he can't wait to get his voice back. Come on! We'll find him at the next machine. A left, (Leap, Lily and Tad go left) and two rights. Number 1, (Leap, Lily and Tad go right) and number 2. (Leap, Lily and Tad go right to another machine, where they find Mr. Websley) Tad: Wow! The "C-H, S-H, T-H Sound Machine", huh? Leap: Don't worry, Mr. Websley. We'll figure this out for you. Lily: All we need is a little HELP! Absent-Minded Professor Quigley: Help, what seems to be the problem? The Frog Kids: Professor! Absent-Minded Professor Quigley: Want a demonstration of my astonishingly stupendous Ch, Sh, Th Sound Machine? (the "Word Building Conga" song starts) Tad: Wait, what about my ice cream? Category:Transcripts